Between Meetings
by LuluDancing
Summary: "Klaus," She breathed, "Not at office." Klaus catches Caroline between meetings and decides to help her relax.


**I present to you my Secret Valentine gift to Jess aka venomandchampagne (FF) / letitsnowbarry (tumblr) who wanted something happy :)**

* * *

Caroline's fingers involuntarily crushed the papers beneath them as she tried to hold herself up steadily. Her breath coming out in gasps, she closed her eyes and bit her lip trying to stifle her cries as she enjoyed the sensations filling her.

"Klaus," She breathed, "Not at office."

"Why not love?" She felt his smirk against her as he paused kissing her neck, pushing her shirt further off her shoulder "Consider this stress relief." His fingers delved further into her wetness, as his left hand slid up under her unbuttoned shirt. A moan escaped Caroline's lips, her head flinging back to rest on his shoulder as Klaus continued his ministrations.

"Klaus," She gasped, her right hand coming to rest on his hand that was fondling her breasts, clutching it as if her life depended on it, while her left hand swung back and dug into his curls, pulling at his head, wanting him closer, wanting his body touching every part of her. She thrust back, loving the feeling of his dick nestling between her buttocks.

Klaus growled as she pushed against him, his clothed dick already raging hard rubbed against her ass seeking gratification but no, right now, this moment was all about Caroline, so he controlled the urge to thrust against her luscious ass. She was dripping wet, her wet velvety slit welcoming his fingers, tightening around them as if they were its life source, his thumb rubbing her swollen clit.

"Fuck Klaus! More! I need more!" Caroline moaned, a dark flush spreading from the top of her exposed breasts. His left hand continued to speed up the rhythm, while his right hand played with her hardened nipples pinching and pulling them as he kissed her neck, sucking and pulling at the delicate skin there. The thought of leaving his mark gave him great satisfaction. He dragged his cheek along her collar bone to her cheek, knowing how turned on his scruff made her.

Caroline's toes curled in her heels as she tried to fight off the sensations however, she could feel the surge of her climax approaching as Klaus fingers expertly brought her to the brink and with a stifled cry, she came. Her walls pulsating around his fingers as they continued to thrust into her, her body going lax against his hard torso.

Klaus pulled his fingers out relishing the relaxed state the woman in his arms was in, compared to when he found her pacing her office stressed and talking to herself, half an hour ago.

The phone ringing moved her out of her languid state. Leaning forward she flicked the speaker button answering, "Yes."

Elijah's deep baritone filled the room, "Ready for our 2 o clock meeting, Caroline?"

"I am about to leave now Elijah. See you in the board room in 15 minutes." Caroline turned around, to face Klaus.

He lounged in her executive chair, a Cheshire cat grin marking his face as he took in her disheveled state, from her mussed hair to her unbuttoned shirt to her black pencil skirt now bunched around her hips. "I think you would need more than 15 minutes to straighten out for the meeting, love." A hungry look crossed his face as his eyes raked her again, his eyes darkening as he took in the hickeys already beginning to mar her perfect skin, marking her as his.

Caroline smirked as she sauntered to him, knowing what her state of undress was doing to him. She knew how to play him like a violin. Coming to a stop in front of him, she lifted one knee to rest next to his thigh, teasing him.

Klaus swallowed, taking in Caroline positioned above him, his pants tented as his hard on raged. With a growl he grabbed her buttocks and hauled her down onto his lap, causing her naked wetness to rub against his clothed crotch.

"Call Elijah back and tell him that this meeting will have to be postponed." He bit out, as she continued to rub against him. Laughing, she bent forward to nip his lips, when the sound of a throat clearing filled the room.

Stiffening they both looked up, when Elijah's loud stoic voice filled the room, "I am still on the line, Caroline. I think I will have the meeting re-scheduled."


End file.
